


2013/05/10 Word of the Day: Aeolian

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [11]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drugs, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felt up</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/05/10 Word of the Day: Aeolian

**Author's Note:**

> **Aeolian**   
>  [of or caused by the wind; wind-blown](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/05/10.html)

The only thought that could push through the berry-induced haze was this:

"Your skin... is so beautiful! And soft... it's like... felt..."

And somewhere inside, the think-y part of Britta's brain thought that was a bit silly. 

Felt?

Really?

Why not silk? Or something else that... you know... was really soft?

Somewhere over there, she heard Jeff call out, "kiss each other!"

That sounded like a good idea, actually.

She sat up to get a better angle when Troy spoke.

"Feel so free out here. Like I'm my own man. If Jeff said we had to live out here, I'd totally be down with that."

And when she thought about it, yeah. She'd totally be down with that too.

What was she doing again?

Oh yeah. Cats.


End file.
